Problem: Sami remembers that the digits in her new area code contains a 9, 8, and 7, but she can't recall the order. How many possibilities are there for her to try?
Answer: There are 3 ways to choose the first digit, 2 ways to choose the second after the first has been chosen, and 1 way to choose the third after the first two have been chosen, for a total of $3\cdot2=\boxed{6}$ possibilities.